The Sun and Moon
by Wishfulwriter89
Summary: Kayla O'Connor had never wanted to leave her home, but after the death of her parents she had no choice. She was a wolf, and the best place for her should have been La Push. She had been close to everyone there, and finally after years of working and waiting she finally returned to La Push. Only thing was, she wasn't expecting to Imprint on anyone...
1. Chapter 1

**As usual, I don't own anything beside my own character!**

**Ok, I couldn't help it. Yes, I hated the way Twilight was written and I feel that it could have been so much better. Blah, her writing gave me a headache. BUT, I had always loved the werewolves in the stories. I know many people see them as monsters, but these are what I think werewolves should be like. **

**ANYWAY, I always loved Paul, and felt he deserved more than he got in both the books and the movies soo I decided to have some fun. **

**Please give me feedback and tell me what you think. While I'm going to venture off and do my own thing, I might stick to some of the events from the books and whatever. Anyway, here we go. **

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 1

I never really wanted to come back to La Push, but a series of events found me on a plane and heading back home. The moment I drove on to the reservation, I felt my chest tighten. It had been about ten years since I had been here, and I hadn't left on a very good note. My mother and father were both dead, so instead of staying with friends and those who had helped raise me, I had been shipped off to stay with my aunt and uncle across the country.

Yes, I had missed my home and after several fights and disagreements with my aunt I was coming home. I had of course graduated high school and saved up much of my money from working at a few places to gain experience. Now 23 I was well on my way. My parents had made sure that I wasn't left with nothing at least. However, I'd rather them be alive then dead. I guess it didn't help as well that I wasn't human, and they hadn't been either. I was a wolf.

Pulling in to my old driveway, I parked and got out. It wasn't a large home, but it was perfect none the less. The grass had been freshly cut, and the weeds pulled at the small flower garden my mom had put along the deck of the house. Someone knew I had been coming home. Shutting my door, I walked slowly up to the door of the house and unlocked it and walked in. I had set up everything a few days prior to my leaving, so that the water and the electricity had been turned on.

Everything had been left the way it should have been. I had expected to smell an old house, one that hadn't been opened in years but to my surprise everything smelled clean. My aunt and uncle must have told someone I had planned my trip. Sue Clearwater had been extremely close to my mom, so it wouldn't surprise me that the house and yard was clean. While I was over the death of my parents, the house did manage to bring tears to my eyes.

Sighing, I walked back outside and went to grab my things when a scent in the air had me pausing by my back door of the car. My heartbeat kicked up several notches, and I closed my eyes to calm down. Did he really have to come by now?! Lifting my head, I turned my gaze to the foot of my drive and laid eyes on Sam Uley. Not only was he wolf, but he was Alpha. I narrowed my eyes a little bit and stood up straight.

"You just couldn't let me settle in could you?" I asked flatly.

"I had to say hi Kayla," he replied. "We have all missed you, ya know. I also wanted to offer assistance in anything you might need."

I paused for a moment and then deflated after several seconds. "Thank you," I said quietly.

Taking the invitation, Sam walked over and helped me grab the things out of my car and walked inside with me. I set everything down in the master bedroom and went back in to the living room.

"How's Emily?" I asked turning to look at him.

"She's wonderful," he said fondly, his eyes warming at the mention of the woman. "She's excited to have you home."

"So who ratted me out?" I sighed as we walked back to the front porch.

"Sue," he replied easily.

"Explains why the house and yard look amazing," I laughed a little.

"She was really happy, I won't lie," Sam smiled. "Look, I came here to say how much we missed you. Settle in for the day. There is a bonfire tonight at my place and we'd love to see you there."

I tensed a little bit, but nodded after a second. "I'll see about it."

Sam nodded, and got to his feet and walked off without so much as another word. I let my breath out, and took in a deep breath of fresh air before getting up and going back inside.

I spent the rest of my day getting the house the way I wanted it and going grocery shopping. By then, everyone knew I was back but at least they didn't bother me. Sam must have said something to everyone. Placing the last item in my fridge, I looked around satisfied that the house was finished. I had redecorated the house, and moved things around and made it my own. I had started moving my old room around and was starting to make it in to an office when I noticed the sun was going down.

I had to see everyone some time or another. Going to the bathroom, I ran my brush through my hair and went and grabbed a sweater to take with me to the fire. It was only a few houses down from mine, so I walked there. I could hear everyone even before I stepped on the porch, and all I had to do was knock quietly to make the chatter stop. That made my stomach drop; like I hadn't been nervous enough!

The front door opened, and I was greeted by a beautiful young woman. She was smiling from ear to ear, and I ignored the scarred part of her face. Emily had been one of my best friends until I moved away, and we had stayed in contact as much as we could over the years.

Before I had a chance to speak, Emily threw her arms around me and pulled me in to a tight hug. I couldn't help but hug her back just as tightly.

"Oh, it's so great to see you!" she gushed pulling back to look at me. "You look great."

I smiled at her, "As do you. As always."

Unlike everyone here, I had only a little Native American blood in me, so I didn't exactly share the dark skin tone or the black hair. My hair was only dark brown, and while I was tan, it was nothing to compete with the rich brown everyone else was.

"Oh, I'm being silly, come in, come in," she laughed pulling me in to the house.

It was like a bomb had dropped. The whole pack that Emily told me about was here and then some. It was quiet for a moment as everyone looked at me. Some in confusion and two others had their eyebrows raised.

"Why are you back?"

Lifting my head, I took in the woman who had asked the question. I reconized her now as Leah, Sue's daughter. We had been friends once. I felt my temper get the best of me.

"Am I not allowed to come home?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you thought of this as home," she replied flatly.

I sighed softly, "Nice to see you too Leah."

"Come on, let's get outside," Emily smiled dragging me through the house. "Sam is just about to light the fire anyway."

I skipped a bit to keep my balance, but other wise followed the woman out to the backyard that opened up to a small beach. My house was like that as well. Most of the houses were. As I came outside, Sam looked up and smiled a bit at me. Jacob Black walked over once we were all outside, and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Not the little kid I remember," I teased a bit.

"No, I'm not," he laughed and gave me a hug. "It's really good to see you. Missed you."

"So I've heard," I replied.

He shoved his hands in to his pockets, and looked at the fire as Sam lit it. The flames instantly licked up to the night sky and he moved back easily from it. As I looked across the flames, my gaze landed on a handsome man. His face was beautiful, always looking so serious. His dark eyes were gazing hard at the fire, but he looked up and met my gaze.

"Paul," I murmured, knowing he'd hear me.

He nodded slightly, a grouchy look passing over his face but all to soon Quil and Embry, both boys I remembered distracted him to make him laugh.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" I asked softly looking at Jacob.

"Yea, but he's always mad," Jacob smiled. "Him and Leah can take the cake."

I moved and sat down on the many logs that were placed around the fire as seating, and pulled on my sweater for a moment. Emily and Sam were sitting together, with Emily nestled happily in Sam's lap. Soon, Jared walked over with Embry and they both hugged me happily.

"Maybe now things will even out," Embry teased. "Do I still get to take you on a date?"

"Oh hell," I laughed. "You remember that?!"

"I was like ten, of course I do!" he shot back. "Come on, I'd be a great date."

"I don't know," I sighed waving my hand. "You're a little young for me."

He pouted, "Oh come on!"

We all laughed and Jacob handed me a drink. I stayed for a while, laughing and talking to everyone. I tried to answer any question thrown at me, and did my best not to look in Paul's direction. After several hours, I pulled on my sweater and got to my feet to go walk along the water. It had been a while since I'd seen the ocean, and even at night it was still beautiful.

I skipped a stone on the waves, and looked at the moon for a long minute when someone came up beside me.

"So, why did you come back?"

Looking up, I met Paul's gaze and after a moment we both paused as everything seemed to stop. I felt my breath leave my chest, and he froze.

"Holy fuck," he muttered.

I looked away quickly, and put some distance between us. "I came back because this was home," I replied to his question. "Is that such a bad thing?"

My whole body tingled at his presence and he shuddered slightly. Had that seriously just happened?

"No," he said lowly. "You just could have called."

"I was 13 when I left, Paul," I replied sitting down. "I'm sorry. You were already angry enough."

He narrowed his gaze, and I could feel his anger but he still sat down next to me. I watched him shake slightly as I looked at him. We sat there in silence, both of us calming down. He was angry, and I was nervous. I wasn't here for a whole day, and had just imprinted on the most unlikely person I could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea yea, I'm a stay at home mom so I have some time on my hands. Which is why I can update so fast and anyway half this stuff is in my head before I write it down. This one is a little shakey, cause I'm trying to figure out where to start this off. I'm going with before Bella smacks Paul and blah blah. So...any help would be nice. **

**Review, favorite, do your thing :)**

**Chapter 2**

We sat silently on the beach for about twenty minutes, before Paul cussed loudly and got to his feet. I sighed and pressed my forehead in to my knees. I was hoping he was trying to calm down, but I should have known better. After a minute, I jumped up and watched as he walked off.

"I didn't do this on purpose!" I blurted out desperately. "Just...don't be mad at me..."

Paul paused and turned to look at me, and took several strides forward. He stopped inches from my face and gazed at me with a hard stare. I almost shrank back from him, but I held my ground boldly.

"The problem with this is that I already missed the hell out of you," he growled grabbing my face between his hands. "And now I can't bitch about imprinting because it just happened to the both of us..."

I looked at him for a moment, and then closed my eyes and backed away from his touch. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't say that," he snapped making me flinch.

"Paul."

We both jumped when Sam came walking on to the beach to join us. I looked back over the water as Paul glared at his Alpha, but looked down anyway. Sam narrowed his gaze at Paul for a moment, and then walked up to me.

"Phase," he rumbled.

"Why?" I asked flatly.

"Phase," he said, issuing a command.

I felt myself shudder and I moved back from him instantly so I could take on my wolf form. Phasing was easy for me, as was turning human again. It came very naturally to me. When I was done, I stood before Sam on four paws. I was a typical looking wolf, grey brown and white mixed together in my fur. I was also powerful which I thought was wrong since I was female.

I knew exactly what Sam was doing and I didn't want to do it, but I had little choice. I had to join the pack. Paul backed off a bit, his own form shaking. The other boys I noticed started to gather, and Leah was among them with her little brother Seth. She was glaring at me as usual, and I put my ears back. Sam looked at me firmly and then took his own wolf form, shaking out his fur as well. Glancing around him, he gave a single bark and everyone else joined us as wolves.

I felt myself shaking, and as Sam pushed at my barriers in my head I resisted the urge to shut him out. Closing my eyes, I lowered my head as the pack flooded in to my head and I couldn't help but whine. I never liked pack life, but since I was staying I couldn't go without them and it was out of respect for Sam.

_There. _Sam said gently pushing back everyone's thoughts.

_Done? _I asked as I stood up and shook off.

_Let's go running._

A few of the others barked a little and I glanced to see Paul off to the side. He was a perfect wolf, imprint of not. His grey fur was just right and his face and muzzle were shaped just the way a wolf's face should be. As Sam trotted off along the beach and in to the woods, everyone followed him instantly. I walked after them, and watched Leah bare her teeth and snarl in my directions. I lifted my lips in reply, showing my teeth. She turned toward me instantly, hot headed as she was but a sudden growl made her pause.

Paul walked up to my side, and his ears went back against his skull. His tail came up and he snarled a little.

_Back off, Leah. _He snapped.

I tried not to think of anything but what was going on, to keep the pack mind quiet. She snorted at us both.

_She doesn't need to be here. _She replied flatly and Paul snarled loudly and snapped his teeth.

As she trotted off, he looked at me for a moment and then shoved me forward with him. I followed him in silence, even with my mind.

_How do you keep your head quiet!? _Embry gushed suddenly.

_Don't think. _I replied earning a bark up ahead as we caught up with everyone.

I wanted to think, but that would not be ready for the pack mind. With Paul close to me, I was a little more at ease. He was as well, but this was something that was new to the both of us.

_Oh my god. _This from Leah. _YOU IMPRINTED ON HER!?_

_We both did..._ Paul growled out lowly.

_Oh this is just great. _Jacob said flatly.

_Shut up. _I snapped as we ran forward.

_Knock it off. _Sam's voice made all of us flinch.

After that, the pack went back to babbling about other things. Mostly it was everyone thinking to themselves, which with some concentration I was able to dull out. I noticed Sam was teaching me the new patterns, the patrol line. We ran for about an hour and then he sent everyone away. Paul lingered however, staying by my side. One by one, all the voices faded, until it was just the three of us.

_A lot has happened in recent weeks that you need to know about. You already knew about the treaty since I had told you years ago. But it seems we have some complications. _Sam rumbled.

_Oh? _I asked tilting my head.

_Bella Swan is a human from the town, Forks. She's been friends with Jake and has been running with the bloodsuckers there. Jacob phased for the first time a few weeks ago, so this is still pretty new to him. So we got her hanging around or at least trying to, and a new problem. _He rumbled standing tall before us.

_I smelled vampire on our run. _I admitted quietly.

Paul growled as he sat down at my side. _It's this red haired leech. We've been chasing her for a while now, but she's fast._

_She must want something here then? _I looked at Paul for a moment and then back to Sam.

_I'm not sure. But stay alert for her. She's been lingering around. I want her taken out. _Sam nodded his head.

Without much else, he trotted off and left Paul and I alone. I glanced at the wolf beside me, and nudged his shoulder a little, and ran my head under his in an affectionate gesture.

_Let's run. _I suggested.

If it was one thing I knew, Paul always loved to run. It had been ten years since we last saw each other, but I did remember that. He snorted at me, and got to his feet, stretching his body out and shaking his fur out. He darted forward ahead of me, so I barked loudly and followed him. We ran for miles, circling around the area and playing, and letting me get used to being in my wolf form again. It had been a long time since I had phased.

_I really never meant to hurt you._ I said quietly.

_Well you did. _He replied sharply as he turned on me and bit down on my neck a little.

I snarled a bit, and shook him off. This was going to be so hard. An imprint was different, we were supposed to want to be together, and calm each other. He was fighting it, and so was I. We were supposed to be something no one else could be. Rumbling softly, I lowered my head and snapped my teeth in both anger and confusion. I wanted him, I wanted to be near him, to touch him and just be with him.

Shaking myself again, I turned and left him without a single glance. His mind raced in confusion and I tried hard to blot out the words but I was able to snarl at him. Running home alone was the hardest thing I did that night. I was sure more hard times were to come. I had to figure this out. Getting home, I jumped on to the deck of my house and managed to push open the glass door and get inside before I phased to human.

Rushing to my room, I grabbed some clothes and jumped in to my shower. I was upset and shaking. Sighing softly, I calmed down and then after cleaning up, I got out and got ready for the night. I was tired, and wanted nothing more than to sleep after...well all of that.

A knock at the door made me curse, and I listened for a moment. I could hear him breathing heavily, having run the whole way here no doubt from his house. Grinding my teeth, I went to my front door and opened it, and Paul stood there in silence.

"This...is not going to be easy," he said slowly. "I'm no...no good at this, Kayla."

"Ya think?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He glared at me a bit but forced himself to relax. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I murmured backing away from the door.

He relaxed instantly and walked in and waited while I shut the door. I moved by him, and went to sit on the couch. Paul walked over and sat down with me and took my hands.

"I'm not stupid enough to try and fight this. It's stronger than my anger at what happened," he said quietly. "This is instant. I'll do whatever I have to...but I want to know what happened."

"You feel the same..." I murmured. "I almost couldn't walk away. The moment you grabbed my face...it was ok. I didn't care that you were mad..."

"Guess we have a lot to work out," he muttered. "Listen...I just wanted to say sorry. I'll be by tomorrow after patrol, or whenever."

"Ok," I nodded. "I work from home so I'll be here...though I'm sure Sam will throw me right in to this shit..."

We both laughed a little, and he got up after kissing my hands. The touch alone had me melting inside. Everything was ok if he was here. I snorted slightly at myself after he was gone. This was to complicated, even if I wanted this to work, what did it mean?


	3. Chapter 3

**So yea, totally not following the book. I don't care, that's ok. I might throw in my own stuff here and there but for the most part I'll try. :)**

**Chapter 3**

The first week being back was rough, and rough was an understatement. Leah was constantly ragging on me, challenging me or insulting me, sometimes both. Sam had become so annoyed with her, that he had sent both her and her little brother home and ordered not to phase.

Paul and I were slowly figuring things out, and even from just a few days we had both relaxed dramatically. He was no longer fighting it, and I had stopped as well. The connection we had, not just in the pack but when we were human was something short of amazing. On rare occasion we kept each other in check, which was nice. If something was bothering me, I knew and would find him. Same thing if he was having issues, which face it, was a lot.

I was settled now, having started my job back up and it worked well with the hours Sam had us running. Hikers kept disappearing in the woods, and we were always last. It was getting damn irritating that we weren't having any luck. Humming slightly, I got up from my nap, and fixed myself up a bit and headed over to Jacob's house where they said to meet. Walking behind the house, I came around the large oak tree that was next to the Black's place and paused when I saw a girl walking up to the guys as they came from the forest.

"Ah hell," I muttered.

I was guessing that this was the famous Bella Swan that Jacob kept thinking about all the time. She was yelling at them, so I started walking forward. Paul had said something snarky to her, and the next thing I knew she smacked him right across the face.

"Damn," I sighed in irritation to myself as he started to shudder.

Sam moved everyone back as Paul phased right on the spot and an angry roar came from his mouth, as his teeth bore fully in her direction.

"Paul!" Sam snarled. "Calm down."

The grey wolf shook his body and snarled again, moving forward a few steps. I started moving as Bella started to hastily back up in terror.

"Bella!"

"Aw, her savior," I muttered running forward as Jacob jumped over Bella and phased quickly.

Wanting to stop the fight before it happened; I came to a skidding halt in between both wolves that were raging at one another. I faced Paul, not to worried about Jacob, since he was only protecting Bella.

Paul snarled at me, his chest puffing out and his eyes raging. Since I was in the middle, I could feel he wanted me out of danger, either from him or from Jacob. Sam steadied the boys who were still human and waited, hoping I could stop the fight.

"Paul," I said slowly. "This isn't worth it."

Both wolves snarled at me, and no doubt saying things to each other because I watched as the hair along Paul's neck raised and he stomped the ground with both from paws. Walking forward, I grabbed his muzzle, and pinched a whisker and pulled it, getting his attention.

"Stop," I said gently to his snarling face.

Jacob moved however, still snarling, and Paul's eyes darted back to him and suddenly I found myself on my back and away from them as he charged forward. Well, that was embarrassing. It would have worked had Jacob not said a damn thing I was sure.

Both wolves collided with a tangle of jaws and claws as they started ripping at each other. I heard them tumble off in to the woods, while just staring up at the sky, slightly irritated that had been a failed attempt.

"Embry, get Bella to Emily's house with the others," Sam ordered as he came over to me.

He smiled as I looked at him and I glared a bit, "Yes sir?"

"How's the view?" he asked.

"Lovely," I replied and he laughed, helping me to my feet. "Was not what I had planned."

"Go get some shorts," he sighed as he ran off after taking his shoes off.

I turned as he shed his clothes to phase and I listened as he ran in to the woods after the two others. Going inside Billy's house, I smiled at the man as he came over in his wheelchair.

"I need shorts," I sighed sadly.

"In the closet in the hall," he smiled.

"I tried, didn't work," I laughed as I walked to grab a pair for Paul and one for Jacob after Billy nodded to each since I had no idea what would fit who.

"It'll get there," Billy replied as I headed out the back door again with another laugh.

Running in to the woods after I grabbed Sam's things, I hung them on branches close to where I heard the snarling and then walked back out to the grass to wait for them. Sighing, I sat down and started pulling grass to amuse myself until a pair of feet came in to my line of vision. I paused as they had made me jerk my fingers back, so they wouldn't be stepped on.

Glaring, I looked up to see Paul staring down at me with an arched brow. I snorted at the look on his face, but paused when he reached out with both hands. Sighing, I reached up and grabbed them, and he hauled me to my feet. Our bodies touched and we both sighed as he buried his nose in my long hair.

"It almost worked," he mused as Jacob came over laughing.

"Mmmhmm," I chuckled as he pulled back to look at me.

"Sorry," Jacob smiled.

"Come on," Sam rumbled, "let's get to Emily's."

Tearing my eyes from Paul, I nodded and we hurried over to the house. When we got there, the two had almost tumbled in to the house, and Jacob threw a mock punch forward with a smile as Sam made Paul apologize. I looked over as Jacob went up to the girl in the house, and I took her in.

She was pretty plain, long brown hair and brown eyes. There was nothing to appealing about her, but Jacob instantly crossed the room to her. Emily blocked my view with a smile, and I laughed and hugged her.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," she replied with a giggle.

As she parted from me, everyone gathered around the table to dig in and I leaned against the bar picking at my muffin. Paul was seated in front of me, so the tension in my stomach was eased a little.

"So, why are we letting her in again?" Embry asked bluntly.

"She can help," Jacob replied.

"Oh really? How's that?" he asked.

Jacob shifted slightly when Bella looked at him and then she glanced at us. "The vampire you've been chasing...she...wants me," she said quietly.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yea," she nodded. "It's..."

"Payback. Her leech killed the red heads leech so she's out for revenge," Jacob said, making it easier for everyone since Bella seemed to be struggling for words.

"Well, at least we have bait," Paul sighed taking a bite of chicken.

I reached forward to smack him, but he caught my hand and in a strong tug, swung me around and in to his lap. I couldn't help the small 'eep!' that passed my lips. I caught Emily's smile as she set some more food on the table near us. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his nose in to my hair to settle his nerves.

"No...He's right," Bella finally spoke up. "She's hell bent on killing me...I just...I don't want to put anyone in danger."

'It's ok, Bella. We got it," Sam replied evenly as Emily came over to him.

"Yea but...they are like...crazy fast...and really strong," she stammered.

Jacob glanced at her, "This is what we do Bella. We are built to kill them."

She huffed a little and I chuckled and leaned in to Paul, taking in his scent and letting him balance me.

"Wolves are made to fight vampires. We are strong, fast, and the pack makes us even better. I've killed leeches on my own before, so with all of us, she should be nothing," I said gently glancing at her.

"Oh," Bella murmured.

Embry snorted at her, giving an irritated look and I kicked him under the table making him inhale sharply and glare at me. Paul tensed and growled at him, and they both paused when I pinched Paul on the arm. His anger had always been something that was hard to get under control. He could get irritated with paper hitting the floor.

"Ok, so let's get Bella down here on the reservation as much as we can," Sam said, shifting the mood. "We can widen the patrol area to circle around her house, just in case. She can't be here all the 'll start that tonight after she goes home."

Nodding, I shifted when Paul leaned against my shoulder for a moment. He was tired, having patrolled most of the night. I slipped out of his hold, and pulled him to his feet.

"Ok then, I'm going to grab a nap and so are you," I said gently. I glanced at Sam, "We can take first shift tonight at Bella's?"

"That works," he nodded in approval.

"Good," I gushed, wanting some alone time with the wolf next to me.

I almost dragged him out of Emily's house. Thank goodness he was fast, because he easily kept his footing. We headed back to my house down the road, and I sighed as we got inside. Paul shut the door gently as I kicked off my shoes and ran a hand through my hair.

"This might be too complicated for my liking," I sighed.

Paul laughed a little, "Probably."

He grabbed my hands and kissed them, and tugged me gently to the bedroom. I had let him stay here more and more over the past week. I couldn't help it, I wanted him near me at all times and when he was away, I was always worried about him. I guessed it was the same with him.

"Let's not worry about it," he said softly. "I've barely seen you, and I'd much rather not talk about Bella Swan of all damn people."

"Hmm," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me forward.

Paul leaned down, and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. Our lips moved together in wonderful ways, and it always caused my stomach to flutter. He cupped my face gently, and pushed me back on the bed.

We did, eventually fall asleep, but by the time we did, we were both beyond satisfied and tangled in eachothers bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took so long, been so busy. I'm aware of a few errors in the last few chapters and I apologize for that. lol. I'm not following the vampire way in twilight. I can't stand that they sparkle. So enjoy, you get to find out more about Kayla woo. **

**Chapter 4**

That same night, Paul and I went on patrol as promised. Sam and the rest of the pack were out as well, they just weren't actively moving around like we were. Trotting through the woods around Bella's house, I snorted slightly when I caught no scent. Flicking my ears back for a moment in frustration, I looked back to Paul.

_She hasn't been in Forks. _I said slowly.

_No._ He agreed as we turned back and started to head home.

Walking through the woods as we left town, I felt my hair rise. We were close to home, but at that moment I didn't matter. We weren't alone; I could smell her. Using my senses, I focused and found her in the trees above us, just moving with us. I kept moving trying to keep my body relaxed.

_She's not alone either. _I gave a soft growl.

Paul rubbed his shoulder against my own and rumbled. _Keep walking._

_We're coming! _ Sam's voice echoed in our heads.

Paul looked at him, desperately trying to keep his body from shaking. His instinct was struggling to take over. I lifted my lip to show my teeth, and bumped his shoulder as his anger and anxiety spiked in the pack mind.

"It's so fun to mess with him. His anger is so easy to use against him."

I stopped as the vampire dropped down in front of us. Victoria, Bella had called her. Two others followed behind her, each landing silently and it made Paul snarl viciously. I stayed calm as best I could, but bared my teeth as she smiled at us both.

"You are new," she tilted her head in amusement pointing at me. "You aren't like the others."

Snorting, I moved in front of Paul and pressed him back as he tried to move forward. He growled at me, his teeth snapping together. I shifted slightly, and glanced at him in irritation for a moment.

_We can't take her on. Not with the other two._ I glared at him as he snarled back.

_Yes we can._ He snapped back.

_NO. _Sam.

"So we are curious," Victoria continued. "Where did you come from?"

I looked at her for a moment, and then laid my eyes on the two vampires that were with her. They were both tall, with red eyes as most were. One of them had short blonde hair and he was quite muscular, and the other was lean and almost nerdy looking. The moment I recognized them, my blood boiled and I lifted my lips again with a growl. She knew exactly who I was, and what I was to Paul. I had seen those vampires before. They were old, so I hadn't been able to kill them on my own back when I lived with my aunt.

They had...I stopped my thoughts before I got too far and my body froze for a second. Paul had also gone still, his breathing suddenly becoming ragged as he tried so hard not to move.

_What did they do?!_ He demanded.

I had to stop my thoughts, and I had to stall. If Paul attacked now, we'd be killed. I needed the pack now, they were almost here. I needed just a few more minutes. Moving back, I turned human so that I could speak and possibly delay them. Victoria smiled widely when Paul lunged in front of me to cover my body, and he snarled at me.

"You know who I am," I said flatly.

"That I do," Victoria smiled. "Kole and Darryl were extremely helpful, and were just dying to see you. I mine as well have some fun while you are keeping me away from what is mine."

"She isn't yours," I arched my brow.

Darryl, the blonde smiled suddenly and moved forwards a few steps. "You really should come back. It was such a shame; you had been so much fun."

Paul roared, and went to lunge forward and rip in to him but I grabbed him. I pulled back with all I could, trying to keep him with me. He swung to look at me, his teeth bared and his eyes filled with rage.

"Paul, please," I begged.

They'd kill him with no effort; it would be too easy for them. I needed the pack here. Victoria laughed softly, and moved forward in a threatening manner. Paul suddenly took the bait, and leaped at her. I cursed loudly and jumped back as Darryl came forward and I had to change. I exploded in to my wolf form, and met Darryl head on. I flinched as he threw me in to a tree and I roared angrily. Kole came forward as well, his fangs out and a body hit him. Sam snarled, as they crashed to the ground and he ripped his head off his body. The vampire exploded in a pile of blood and guts.

I kicked Darryl, as Paul suddenly showed up to help me and Sam roared again as Victoria ran off. _ Jake, Quil after her!_

I got to my feet after Darryl back handed me and I shook my head to clear the stars. Paul snarled as Jared came to help him and I watched as they fought him. Jared ripped his arm off, earning a terrible scream from the leech. I snapped my jaws together and jumped forward to sink my jaws in to his back and it made it easier for Paul to take his head off. I backed off as blood splattered and I shook my coat out.

After a moment, everyone began talking. Sam sent us after Victoria again, but she was already gone. She was just to fast for us. I had kept my head blank, and had focused on the task at hand. When we lost the trail, Sam circled us back home. I flinched as Paul's emotions rushed in to me. We had naturally fallen in to our imprint after that first day and now it was just like any other relationship. Except for how we felt with each other. We kept one another balanced, or were trying to, but tonight wasn't working. I felt terrible he had to know about something that had happened to me. I guess we all had monsters in the closet.

His snarl surprised me, and suddenly I was thrown from my paws. I yelped as he came with it, and his jaws snapped on my scruff and his claws dug in. He was more dominant than I was in the pack, so this wasn't much of a surprise. I bared my teeth at him and managed to kick him off of me, but not before his jaws broke my leg.

_Paul! _ Sam snarled.

He came in front of us both, and Jacob and Jared came to stand by my side as the Alpha ordered Paul back.

_Tell me! _Paul snarled desperately.

I was so shocked by what had just happened that I didn't answer for several minutes. My leg healing and popping back in to place snapped me from my shock. Finally, I growled at him and snapped my teeth down.

_Later. _I snapped.

Paul glared at me as Sam kept him in place, and I hurried home. He was angry, but it wasn't exactly at me. Jacob looked at me, and rubbed the side of his muzzle on my shoulder gently. Paul was grumbling loudly, and soon it turned to a slow snarl.

_Please, Paul. Later. I'll tell you everything at home._ I turned to look at him.

Moving forward I padded softly up to him and nuzzled against his chest and wagged my tail at him gently. It was a moment before he finally responded. His body stopped shaking and he relaxed. I felt his muzzle lay on my back. Sam rumbled from the head of the pack, glad that the tension was finally gone.

Everyone shifted positions as we headed home, and Paul let us fall to the back of the pack. I listened quietly as everyone started chattering away to themselves, or the others. Jacob broke from the pack to head back home and then go check on Bella. Jared and Embry split off as well.

Paul's mind was silent for the first time since I had arrived. He was still pissed, but it was now manageable. Once we got close to home, I trotted forward quickly. Paul rumbled and followed, nipping at my hip. I shifted to my human form and slipped inside from my back porch, and he followed close behind. I ignored the fact that we were both naked, and went straight to the shower and turned on the water.

Stepping under the hot water, I turned to Paul when he joined me. His hands fell to my hips and he laid his forehead against mine. We stood like that for a bit, and he just breathed, until his fingers dug in a little and he finally looked at me.

"Start talking," he rumbled.

"Just remember they are dead," I murmured.

"Fine."

I sighed and let him begin to wash me. It took me just a moment to gather myself to start talking. "Nothing horrific happened," I said slowly. "Mostly they taunted me. We'd fight, and they'd win. I didn't have much control then, so it was easy for them. They caught me once, and well...

"They hurt you..." Paul growled.

"I healed. They never truly scared me. They just made me so angry," I sighed. "But it's not something I'd like to repeat."

Paul's body shuddered as he ran the cloth down my leg. He stayed down there for a moment and a low growl erupted from him.

"Don't you dare ruin my shower," I reached down to run my hand through his wet hair.

"I won't," he said softly, a smile on his lips.

He stood back up and met my gaze. I washed off and then let him get cleaned up as well. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. We went to bed with out another word. I turned in to him and fell asleep tightly against his chest and comfortable. He was asleep before me, as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the favorites and those following! Please, please review! I'd appreciate it.**

**Chapter 5**

I was able to get some work done over the next few days, and send it in. It was an easy job for me, because I was good at it. Typing out medical transcripts had its advantages. I could work from home, and I rarely had to go in somewhere. As I was sending in a finished transcript, my front door flew open and Paul came hurrying in.

"That stupid human," he said flatly as he entered my office.

I jumped and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"She jumped off a damn cliff and in to the ocean. Almost killed herself," he replied sitting down on the couch that was in the room.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well that was something I wasn't expecting. When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago. I just got away from everyone to come see you. Sam said you wanted to get some work done, so he was trying to leave you alone," Paul sighed running a hand over his face. "Plus...something happened.

"Well duh, you knew that," I chuckled as I turned off my computer. I frowned then. "What's wrong?"

"It's Harry..." he rumbled.

"What about Harry?" I asked quietly.

"He had a heart attack...when we were out patrolling. He...came across the leech and Jacob got to her before she got him...but..." he trailed off, and looked down to the ground. "He didn't make it..."

I stayed still for a moment, shocked by the news. That wasn't something I was expecting to hear. What was Harry doing out in the woods anyway? I looked out the window for a moment, my heart clenching painfully at the loss.

"Where is the pack?" I asked softly.

"Everyone for the most part is heading down to the beach to try to relax," Paul replied looking up at me.

I walked up to him, giving him a firm kiss on the lips and resting my forehead against his, letting his scent fill my nose. Sighing softly, I leaned back and tugged him to his feet.

"Let's go get some hotdogs to cook over a fire, since I'm sure there will be one," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he rumbled.

I dragged him down the street and to the store to grab the food and a few other things we would need. The pack had been working over time, and it would be nice for them to sit and relax. Eat. We walked to the beach, easily following everyone's scent. I set everything down on the large fallen tree that was made in to a bench and smiled at Emily. Everyone was quiet, a heavy sadness hanging in the air. They were all together for the most part. Jacob wasn't anywhere to be seen, probably with Bella.

"I brought food," I said softly sinking down to my knees beside Sam. "You guys should eat something."

"Thanks," he rumbled as Emily leaned back against him.

I glanced around the pack for a moment, taking in everyone's sad faces. Paul came over and sat down behind me, so I let him tug me over to him. I stared at the fire for a moment, and relaxed as Quil got up and ventured over to get the hotdogs ready to be cooked over the fire.

"We're going to have the funeral tonight..." Sam rumbled. "Sue burned him and we're just going to get together..."

"When?" I asked looking at him.

"In a few hours, probably sunset. The women are getting everything ready," he replied.

Paul's hold around me tightened for a moment, and he laid his head on my shoulder, exhaling a large breath. I laced our fingers together, and watched Jared, Embry, and Quil finally started eating. Emily got to her feet and went and grabbed something for her and Sam.

"Are you hungry?" I asked leaning back to see Paul's face.

"Not just yet," he murmured.

I sighed gently, and then thought about Leah and Seth for a moment. Leah had been phasing, and the order that she wasn't allowed for the last few weeks was probably driving her crazy. I felt bad for both of them, loosing a parent like this. We stayed at the beach until Sam told us to leave, and I soon found myself among everyone in the reservation.

Sue was up front with Leah and Seth, tears streaking down her cheeks. I noticed Charlie Swan, Bella's father was with them as well. Billy was there too. I stood in the back with Paul after going up to give Sue and Seth a hug. Leah just glared at the ground, not wanting anything to do with anyone.

Paul reached for my hand and took it, so I moved and wrapped my arm around him quietly. Pressing my cheek to his chest, I blinked back a few tears as Sue began to talk. I had known Harry since I was little. Just like everyone who lived here. Paul felt like stone against me, his heart hammering in his chest. Stealing a glance up to his face, I noticed the pain there, so I took my hand away from his and wrapped both arms around him.

He did the same, clinging to me as well. He had known Harry very well, no doubt better than me. His body trembled lightly but stopped after a large breath. It was a beautiful ceremony, and after that the elders brought out food and drinks so that we could celebrate his life, rather than mourn. It was a bit of both, tears and laughter together.

Emily came over when I moved away from everyone and hugged me, so I had to return it. I smiled at her gently, as she took a seat next to me.

"How you holding up?" I asked softly.

"Just trying to stay strong for everyone else," she replied holding her cup of pop.

"I know the feeling," I replied gently.

We sat together for a while, before I noticed Jacob hurrying over. He had shown up out of no where, and his expression was furious. He saw me and walked over quickly, his body shaking.

"Calm down," I murmured as he kneeled in front of me.

"I need to before I talk to Sam," he muttered.

"So why come to me?" I hissed.

"You always stay calm," he replied with a growl.

Emily chuckled beside me as I blinked for a moment. Reaching out, I laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Breathe, and tell me so you don't have to hold it in," I sighed.

"Bella flew off to...I don't even know damn it," he growled. "The Cullen's are going to be coming back."

"Well...shit." I paused for a moment, and then brought him to his feet. "Go stand by the water, so you don't disrupt anyone. I'll get Sam."

"Ok."

As he walked off, I looked down at Emily for a moment. She got to her feet as well, a calm look about her. We walked off together, and ventured around the group of people and found Sam talking to Sue. Paul was talking to Leah, trying to offer some comfort. He hugged her tightly, and I watched as she buried herself against him, finally giving up. I turned my attention back to what I had to do. Emily slid up next to Sam with a soft smile.

"Sam," I came over quietly.

"Kayla," he replied looking at me.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said sheepishly.

Sue smiled at me, and pulled me in to a hug that squished the air from my lungs. I had to hug her back, and looked at Emily pointedly. She looked at Sam, and nudged him toward the beach, after telling him Jacob needed him.

"I'm so sorry Sue," I murmured when she pulled back.

"I know," she said softly. "We all are. Thank you, for being here."

"Of course. I'd do anything for you and your family if I could," I squeezed her hands.

When I left her, I walked out on to the beach where Sam was talking to Jacob, now very serious. His arms were crossed, and I could tell the Alpha was pissed. Coming up to them, I ran a hand through my hair.

"So what does this mean?" I asked quietly.

"Well the borders change. We can't go in to Forks until we speak to them," Sam replied quietly. "That red headed leech is still around though. I'll figure out something."

I nodded slowly and looked at Jacob who had turned away, his hands balling in to fists. Sighing, I glanced over my shoulder to see Leah still with Paul. Looking back at Jacob, I looked up at Sam for a moment.

"Relax," he sighed. "We'll figure it out."

"Ok," I nodded. "I'm going to go home. I'm...suddenly extremely tired."

Sam nodded, and gave me a tight hug of reassurance before I walked off. I walked along the beach to my house, and went and sat on the back porch as the stars came out. The last ray of sunlight sunk below the ocean and my eyes began to adjust to the dark. If the Cullen's did come back, then we wouldn't be able to continue protecting Bella as good as we had been. That would make Jacob furious. It also brought in to play that they might turn Bella in to a vampire, which was against the treaty.

This could get messy. I sighed and got to my feet to head inside when a noise made me stop. Listening, I tensed and turned around as I came face to face with Victoria. Her fangs flashed as she grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall of the house.

"Where is she?" she snarled.

"Gone, apparently," I growled kicking her from me.

I inhaled a huge breath as she stumbled and caught myself before I fell. Victoria glared at me.

"Well then, I'll settle for something else then," she smiled. "Until she gets back, at least. Your wolf has caused me some grief. He's killed everyone I brought along, so it's time to get revenge on that too."

"You are absolutely insane, do you know that," I glared. "You are the only vampire I ever heard of, coming after an entire pack."

"I have to keep having some fun," she smiled.

I tensed for a moment and then as she lunged forward, I ducked from her grab and backhanded her. She went to the ground for just a second before rising back up and coming at me. While it was easy in my wolf form to fight vampires, my human form wasn't as strong. I still healed, and had my strength but my speed wasn't as great. She threw me from my porch and as I rolled to my feet and broke her jaw she snarled at me.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you," she snapped grabbing me by the throat again.

My arm broke with a crack and she sliced open my side. The distraction from the pain had me roaring out before a scream left my lips as she ripped open my neck. Wolf blood was not poisonous to vampires, just really gross. But she still ripped in to me while she drank. She didn't kill me, and instead slammed me against the tree by my house. She was keeping my wounds open enough to loose too much blood. Sneaky bitch. If I made it out of this, I was going to rip her apart.

In my desperation, I phased to my wolf form and my claws sliced down her front making her scream. As my vision blurred, I watched her go to run as the pack suddenly showed up. Paul was shouting my name as the sudden lack of blood had me passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go. I actually really like this, no matter how short this chapter may seem. I think I did pretty good changing up the POV. Enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 6**

*Paul's POV*

I had never been scared of anything more in my life, than tonight when I felt my imprint shudder in my mind. Something had me moving; leaving the funeral. Sam had mentioned that Kayla had gone home. Panic instantly buried itself in my bones as I started running off. In my hast, I barely noticed that Quil, Jacob and Sam were following me. I got to Kayla's house as quickly as I could, and the roar that left my lips was foreign to me. I never screamed. My eyes were stuck on watching that leech rip in to Kayla. Blood was everywhere, and to my horror it wasn't the vampire's blood. It was _hers._

Kayla suddenly phased in a desperate attempt to get away from her attacker, and I was moving. Her name left my lips again, and suddenly I wasn't human anymore. A snarl left my wolf mouth, and my teeth snapped down on the vampire's arm and a crack echoed in my ears. She shrieked and kicked me, making me cough and let go of her. Jacob and Sam appeared out of no where to take her on, and I briefly saw Quil with Kayla, who had turned human.

The snarls and sounds of bones breaking went silent to me as I stared at her. She looked lifeless, blood pouring from her open wounds as they tried to heal. My whole body shuddered in rage, but I fought it. I had to be with her. Rushing to her side, I forced myself to turn human. I didn't care that I was naked; it was something everyone grew comfortable with. Still, Quil handed me a pair of shorts that I hastily pulled on.

"Is she..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"She's breathing, faintly," Quil rumbled quietly.

I felt myself shake, and I got up and ran inside her house and grabbed towels from the bathroom. I'll buy her new ones after this. I had to keep focused on what I was doing. Running back to her side, I folded one of the towels quickly and pressed it hard against her side, while giving the other to Quil to put against her neck. I was so close to panicking, raging, anything other than what I was doing now.

"She'll heal," I muttered. "She'll heal. She'll heal."

Sam and Jacob rushed on to the scene, human now. Sam hurried over to us, and just with the alpha being near us, the pain in my chest eased away. Reassurance rushed down the pack bond, and I felt myself breathing a little easier.

"Her neck is healing," Quil said softly taking the cloth away.

"Reset her arm, Quil," Sam rumbled. "So it doesn't heal wrong."

I had to force myself not to look as he set her broken arm so it could heal. When I pulled the towel from her side, I was greeted with a raw looking wound. At least the bleeding had stopped. Throwing the towel behind me, I bared my teeth as the familiar urge to go kill something surfaced.

"Paul," Sam rumbled. "She got away by going to the ocean."

"Fucking..." I trailed off as Kayla took a huge breath and her eyes shot open suddenly.

Relief flooded my whole body as her eyes found me, and I leaned down to touch her face. Everyone backed off from us as Sam's order. She blinked at my touch, and tears came to her eyes as she reached up to hold my arm.

"You'll be fine," I whispered, my body still shaking this time with a different emotion. "I'm so sorry."

"You guys showed up," she replied, her voice weak.

"That's not the point," I rumbled helping her sit up when she made the attempt herself.

Kayla leaned against me as the others came back over, and she took in a huge breath, her body shuddering against my own. I felt myself tense, but I forced a breath and closed my eyes as Sam calmed me again. Sam walked over and crouched in front of us, and reached out to touch Kayla's cheek.

"This will never happen again," he said firmly. "I won't make this mistake twice."

"I don't think we will either," she replied softly.

"Get her inside," Sam rumbled looking at me. "We're going to run patrols and make sure she doesn't do this again. I'm going to get Leah and Seth."

Nodding, I shifted my body so that I could pick up Kayla without moving her to much. I rose to my feet smoothly, not straining at all. Her arms wrapped around me, and her head pressed against my chest, under my jaw and I felt more tension in my chest leave me. I opened the sliding door and walked inside and away from the pack.

"Can I take a shower?" Kayla asked suddenly.

I looked down at her, "Can you stand?"

"I think so," she murmured. "I need to get this blood off me..."

I nodded my head and went down the hall and stopped at the bathroom door. Gently, I set her down, and let her use me as support until she was sure she could stand. I helped her in to the bathroom and reached around her and turned on the shower. She didn't protest as I took her clothes off and piled them away from everything. They were ruined anyway.

"Are you ok?" she suddenly asked.

Surprised, I looked at her as she faced me. It took me a moment to find an answer, but I didn't give it to her. "Come on, let's get you washed off."

Once she was in the shower, I stepped out of my own shorts and joined her. She was still weak, and I needed to be with her anyway. I watched her stand under the hot water as it turned pink around her feet from the blood on her. Her eyes were closed, but I could feel that her strength was returning, and now she was getting angry.

"Don't," I rumbled suddenly making her open her eyes. "Don't get angry right now."

Her eyes changed slightly to more of a wolf amber and she controlled it with all her might. Reaching around her, I grabbed the cloth and soap and started to clean her off. She relaxed, and I let her enjoy it as much as possible. When I finished, I wrapped her up in a fresh towel and took her to the room and grabbed some clothes.

For the first time, Kayla didn't protest or give me a snarky comment. I almost missed it for a moment. I grabbed some clothes for myself, and helped her lay down in bed.

"Please don't leave," she suddenly whispered.

A smile played at my lips, "Why on earth would you think that I'd leave right now?"

"You're angry too..."

"Not nearly enough to leave," I replied lying down behind her.

She turned in to me very carefully, and I didn't have a chance to say anything else. The moment she was comfortable, she was asleep against my chest. I only drifted off after I got a confirming howl from the pack that it was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm kind of at a road block, so I'm going to not update after this for a while so I can get something going that is better! Any ideas are welcome!**

**Chapter 7**

*Kayla*

I woke up the next morning tucked safely against Paul's chest. My whole body was sore when I shifted very slightly and I couldn't help but suck in a huge breath. Instantly, Paul was awake and he leaned back from me so that he could see me.

"Sore," I murmured pushing myself up.

"You did a lot of healing yesterday," he replied gently, moving some hair from my face.

"Guess that would do it," I muttered.

Sighing softly, Paul swung his legs off the bed and got up. He left the room, and I listened as he went to rummage around in the kitchen while I carefully got to my feet. I was hungry, and I wanted a nice cup of coffee. I was sure he was getting that all ready, since he knew me so well. Grabbing one of his hoodies that was in my closet, I put it on and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair before getting a good look at myself. I was pale, and there were circles under my eyes. Bottom line was I looked awful. Leaving my hair down, I walked in to the dining room and jumped when I saw Sam sitting at the table with Emily.

My friend got up instantly and came over to give me a hug. I returned it, and moved back after a moment so that I could see her.

"I'm fine. I just need to eat something," I smiled at her.

"Everyone was worried," she said gently as we sat down.

"Well, I'm still breathing, so no need to," I replied. "Any news on Bella or that wench?"

Sam knew I was talking about the leech from last night. "Nothing on either of them," he rumbled. "She hasn't come back on to our territory and Jake said he hasn't heard a damn thing from Bella."

I sighed and leaned back against my chair and turned my attention to Paul. He was putting coffee on and making something. It was odd to see him be so attentive, I was used to him giving me a rude come back and leaving it at that.

"So what happened last night?" Sam asked suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts.

Turning my head I looked at him for a moment as I processed his question. "I left...and came home. I wanted some peace and quiet and she showed up. I wasn't' exactly taken by surprise of the attack, it was more of how aggressive she was that caught me off guard. Usually they don't attack a pack, I've never seen that. I didn't think she'd go as far as she did. By the time it got so bad, I was past calling for help..."

Sam nodded his head quietly, "I said last night I won't let it happen again. I'll give you and Paul a couple days without having to do patrols...and we can go from there."

I shook my head, "Don't keep me stuck here. Or Paul either. It won't do us any good. Once I feel better I'll be fine. We can still run patrol or do something."

Paul came over with a cup of coffee for me and some toast and eggs. He pulled the chair up beside me and sat down, a hard look on his face.

"I can't sit here and do nothing while that wench is still out there," he growled. "I refuse to stay here, and I also refuse to be without Kayla."

Sam growled a sound that rumbled in his chest. Paul looked down immediately, not wanting to fight him and I started eating to amuse myself. I was trying to figure out the best way to do things, but wasn't having much success.

"It doesn't matter. All we can do is make sure she doesn't come back for now and to also wait until Jacob hears from Bella. Because if she comes back, I bet you she's going to be bringing the Cullen's back with her," I pointed out.

"Yea that's going to screw things up real bad," Paul muttered.

"If the Cullen's return, we can no longer protect Bella in our wolf forms. Simple as that," Sam said firmly.

"I don't know why we are anyway," I snorted. "After all we've done for her, and she's going to go back to those leeches? Please, I'd leave her to it then."

Sam looked at me flatly, and I felt myself sink in my chair a little. I couldn't help the smile that appeared though because he knew I was right.

"It's just common sense..." I offered and he shook his head while Emily laughed.

"She does have a point there," Emily sighed wrapping her hands around Sam's arm affectionately.

"Maybe, but how would Jake feel if we said that?" Sam looked at me.

"I'll try my best not to think of it," I promised taking a drink of coffee. "And if it slips, you can protect me."

Sam snorted a little bit and brought Emily to her feet when he got up as well. "Dinner will be at our house. I'd like the whole pack there. As for today, try to relax. If we need you, you'll know."

Watching them walk out of the house, I looked over at Paul for a moment who was staring at the table so hard I was waiting for it to break. I picked up my empty plate and rose to my feet to go put it in the sink.

"I have some work to do," I said quietly. "I think you should go back and take a nap. I'll only be a little bit."

Paul looked at me then, tearing his eyes from the table. He rose to his feet stiffly and walked over to me. I let him wrap his arms around me, pulling me close. Laying my head on his chest, I inhaled his scent and felt myself relax. Paul did the same.

"I'll let you even be in your wolf form so you can stay in the room," I offered. "If that will make you more comfortable."

"It will."

He went to the center of the living room and stripped before phasing. It was one of the most controlled transformations I had ever seen him do. He didn't break anything in the house, and when he shook out his fur, he looked over at me. I let him lay as close as he could get when I started working and I was glad to throw myself in to something I had to really focus on.

Paul stayed with me till I was done, and only turned human when I announced that I wanted to go get some things for dinner tonight. It turned out to be a really quiet day for us both, which was obviously needed. I baked a few pies for tonight, and packed them up so that I could go get ready. Throwing on a new pair of clothes, I left my hair down and pulled on a long sweater.

Walking back out, I saw Paul had grabbed the food and was waiting for me, so we left and made the short trip to the house. For the first time, I was actually slightly nervous leaving my home, and thankfully Paul wrapped an arm around me. He held the door open for me when we got to the place and I snatched the pies from him so I could go put them where Emily wanted me too.

Leah came around the corner when I was coming out of the kitchen and we both stopped short. She looked at me for a moment, and I moved out of her way politely. She snorted and went to move forward and in the process move me more out of her way. We had never got on as children, so this was no surprise. As her shoulder touched mine, I felt myself snarl loudly.

"Don't, touch me," I said flatly.

Leah paused in surprise and then looked at me. I glanced at her for a long moment, and this time I felt my own dominance surface. I was tired of her pushing me around every time I saw her. She did that to a lot of the pack so it was no surprise.

"Sorry," she offered finally.

Taking the apology, I walked back through the house and out the back door. Paul was starting the fire, and I watched him for a long moment and felt myself smile. In just a few short weeks we had become so close to each other. Feeling my gaze, he glanced back at me after the flames got started.

"Dinner is ready!" Emily called from the house.

I instantly jumped out of the way when all the boys headed inside. There was no way I was joining in that, I'd rather wait till everyone was done. Sitting in a chair, I stared at the fire for a moment and noticed that Sam had a close eye on me from inside the house. I listened to everyone file back out, and I jumped when someone handed me a plate. Glancing up, I raised my brow at Leah but took the plate from her.

"Peace offering," she said slowly.

I nodded, "Accepted."

She smiled at me, and then walked off as Paul joined us. It was a comfortable night and for the first time, we didn't have to patrol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who has followed this story and put it on their favorites! I wasn't expecting it to be so popular...but I guess it is Twilight lol. Enjoy this chapter! Do what you all do best, review, review, review!**

**Chapter 8**

Three days later, we all could smell the return of the Cullen's. To say Jacob was angry was an understatement. I felt for him, since he had devoted all his time to helping Bella and trying to be what she needed. In the end, she had run right back to her leech of a boyfriend. Sam was now on edge with them being back, and since their return we were no longer protecting her. Jacob was just furious about everything and was becoming just a little dangerous.

"Kayla, I need you to head in to Forks," Sam sighed as we all stood at the beach. "You are the only one in the pack who stays calm in situations around vampires and in dangerous situations in general."

Paul shuddered at my side with a low growl, and I tried hard to ignore the feeling he was giving off. Nodding my head quietly, I put my hands in my coat pockets.

"So, what do you want discussed then?" I asked slowly.

"Go over the treaty with them, and ask about that leech. She is just as much our problem as she is theirs," Sam rumbled seriously.

"Ok," I nodded and glanced at my watch. "I'll get on that. Sooner I'm done the sooner I can be back."

Turning around, I reached up and kissed Paul right on the lips and walked to my car. Starting it, I made the short drive to Forks and headed to the Cullen's house. The house was something that wasn't exactly made for the woods, while at the same time it did fit. When you live forever you have the chance to make lots of money. Grumbling a little, I calmed myself, and watched as the whole group came to the front door when I parked and got out. There were seven of them, and then Bella. The blonde man walked down while leaving the others at the door and he smiled politely at me.

"I'm sorry, we are a little surprised to see a wolf come to us," he said slowly. "I'm Carlisle."

"I'm Kayla," I replied slowly ignoring the smell they gave off. "Trust me; I don't want to be here anymore than you want. I'm just here on orders of Sam."

"Well, please then come in and we can talk," he nodded.

I shifted a little uncomfortably, but walked with him in to the house and followed him to the living room they had. Carlisle turned to me once we were there and then looked around at his family.

"I'm sure you already know who Edward is," he said pointing to the younger vampire. "This is my wife, Esme and the Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you all in person, I've heard a lot about the family," I replied politely.

"Funny, we haven't heard a thing about you," the one called Rosalie said coldly.

I glanced at her with a tilt of my head. "What are we in a pissing contest on who Bella likes more? Listen to me; I'm only here on orders. I don't feel like fighting any of you. Sam just wants to remind you of the treaty. All of it. Any human bitten will break it..."

"That's none of his business," Bella said suddenly.

"Well, he thinks so," I replied slowly looking at her. "Personally, I don't care what you guys do, but he does. If you want to become like them, then power to you and have fun with that. But, the treaty still stands in his eyes. That and I'm asking if you've had any luck with that leech who has been hunting you."

"We haven't seen her yet," Edward replied quietly as Rose bristled for a moment. "I haven't heard her thoughts either so she hasn't been close. Why is she suddenly so important to you?"

"Gosh you guys are just...so nice," I sighed crossly and the big one, Emmet chuckled a little. "The pack was protecting Bella while you guys were away just so you remember, Edward. I have some personal issues with the wench that I'd like to take care of."

Edward looked at me for a moment and then his eyebrow rose. "She almost killed you."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep to yourself," I sighed. "But yes, she did. I'm looking to be there when she dies."

"Well we haven't heard anything yet or seen her, but we'll be sure to let you know if it changes," Carlisle replied with a nod. "Tell Sam we do know that the treaty still stands, but that's all I'm going to say for now."

"I will relay the message to him then," I nodded as I stood up.

"Good, the quicker this is done, the sooner you can leave," Rose said with a growl.

"Rosalie," Carlisle snapped.

I smiled at her, "I would gladly light you on fire just for how rude you are being, but I don't want to ruin the furniture or disrespect that Carlisle was so gracious as to let me in so we could talk. We aren't your enemy, trust me."

Turning around, I walked with Carlisle back to the front door and went to my car with him. He sighed quietly and offered his hand to me.

"I am sorry about that," he said quietly.

"Don't' worry about it," I replied shaking his hand. "I'm the more level headed one of the bunch. I've had to learn control. But I will tell you that this might get a little out of hand before it gets better. I don't kill unless I am threatened, and you are yours are no threat to me."

"I appreciate hearing those words, thank you. I'll let you and your pack know if we find anything," he answered with a kind smile.

Nodding my head, I ducked in to my car and waited till he was out of the way till I pulled out. The drive home was quick, and the moment I was home I was surrounded by everyone demanding to know what had happened while I had been at the Cullen's house.

"I want to speak with Sam and Paul only," I said firmly.

"Fine," Sam nodded and sent the others away which they instantly obeyed.

I looked at my alpha and ran a hand through my hair. "I can continue playing messenger; only because I think I'm the only one who wouldn't phase if I got pissed off. They still know the treaty exists, and they haven't seen the leech but they are keeping an eye out. I'm assuming Edward has been listening for her since he can hear thoughts."

"So they know if they break that treaty we can kill them all," Sam said firmly.

I gave him an irritated look and didn't back down from him while Paul took a step back. Firming my stance, I glared at him for a long moment.

"This is about you wanting to keep that treaty and yes they want peace as well," I said flatly. "But you need to understand if Bella becomes one it is her choice and no one else's. She's the one who wants it. When I was sitting in there, I felt no threat once so ever from them. They don't wish any harm on us. You are going to take us in to something that could possibly kill us and I won't fight for that."

Sam looked at me for a moment, his irritation shining through and he growled at me and stood over me fully. "You will do as you are told," he rumbled.

I wanted to cower so badly at the force of his dominance but I steadied my hands and planted my feet. "This is about what's right and wrong to me. Not about some treaty that was made a hundred years ago. Let the girl do what she wants. It doesn't concern us."

With that, I turned and walked in to my house leaving both Sam and Paul stunned. I had been on my own enough to know that I didn't need a pack, and I wasn't about to let an alpha bully me. They were supposed to take care of their pack, not force them in to something that could kill them. Shutting my door with a bang, I went to my kitchen and made some coffee while I calmed down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The days that followed were busy with work and patrolling the territory. I tried to keep my head down and do what was told of me, but Sam still was angry at me for defying him. I ignored it, and even ignored the pack at times. That sent Paul in to a spiral; because he was such a huge part of the pack he didn't know whether to follow me or them. I had shoved him out of the house early that morning to go patrol, telling him I was fine. Bella was coming back to the reservation again, in a quiet display that the Cullen's needed all the help they could get with Victoria.

She had come back once, and that had ended with Paul and Emmett getting in to it, when the vampire had crossed the border. I glanced out the window, seeing most of the pack on the beach and continued to think about what had gone on. Things in Seattle were going a little nuts as well, with people disappearing and small riots happening here and there. I knew it was the doing of vampires, I wasn't stupid.

Paul walked up on to the back porch and in to the house, opening the door with a thud. I glanced at him with a narrowed look, and he gently closed it with a small smile on his face. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss that had my knees buckling.

"What do you want?" I asked when I could breathe again.

He buried his nose in my hair for a moment and then took a deep breath. "The leeches want us to join them for something. Apparently they figured out what was going on in Seattle."

"Well, vampires," I pointed out.

"No, I mean as to why it's happening," he replied flatly.

"Oh," I chuckled as he pulled back.

"They know things of newborns that we don't," he rumbled. "So Bella said. Anyway, they invited us to come watch tonight on how to deal with them."

I snorted a little, and earned a growl from him which made me sigh. "All right, fine I'll go and I'll be good."

Smiling, Paul moved back and tugged me outside to join everyone. I followed him and let myself get tugged in to his lap when he sat down on a log. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and I forced myself to meet Sam's gaze when he looked at me. Bella and Jake were walking along the beach talking, and I resisted the urge to phase and run off.

As the late afternoon approached, I found myself following the pack to a part of the woods that held the strong smell of leeches. I snorted a little and sat down after we came in to view of the vampires. All of them were mildly surprised that we had even shown up. The smell didn't bother me, and I didn't see red while a few of the members were snarling in the pack link. I glanced at Quil and Embry as they bristled for a moment before calming down.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Carlisle nodded to us. "Jasper has the most experience with newborns, he'll show us what to expect."

I watched the vampire walk forward, the strained look on his face was replaced by one of confidence and control. He came to life as he told us about newborns and how to face them. He made a few of the Cullen's come against him to demonstrate on what the fighting techniques would be like. I was fascinated, and found myself moving to the front of the pack to lie down and watch closely. I watched everything closely, and when Jasper turned to face us, he glanced at me with slight amusement and I felt my tail wag slightly.

"The one thing you as wolves don't want happening is them getting their arms around you. The moment they do...you're dead," he said flatly and Sam growled a little bit.

Suddenly, Jasper ran forward, coming right at me. His arms wrapped around me and he jumped on my back but I surged forward and slammed myself in to the ground by flipping over. The moment I felt his grip weaken, I threw us both in to a tree, him first. A laugh erupted from him as he let go of my and I danced back with a wag of my tail.

"That is what should happen if you ever found yourself in that position," he chuckled getting up, his southern accent coming out more.

I bared my teeth in a grin, and let my tongue hang out. I didn't need to speak for him to understand that I wasn't offended by him or his touch while Paul and some of the pack shuddered. Shaking myself, I braced myself as Jasper came at me again and I ducked as he flew over me, and I swung and grabbed his leg in my jaws, but didn't bite down. He hit the dirt when I released him and then grunted when he moved so fast I couldn't stop him. As his arm wrapped around my neck I managed to get my jaws on his throat.

When he parted, he was laughing and I noticed that many of the vampires had smiles on their faces. I glanced at Edward for a moment when he looked my way.

_Don't assume the rest of the pack would be ok with you doing this to them. _I said and it made him smirk as he relayed the message.

_Kayla. _Sam snapped._ Enough._

I flinched as his power washed over me and I glanced back at him. Snorting, I wagged my tail at Jasper and moved back so that I could sit down. Paul walked over to me in silence and sat at my side as the training came to an end for the day. I was sure that Sam was going to find some way to get at me for the stunt I pulled, but the fact that he came here to watch them told me something.

_If these newborn are coming here, then we need to focus on that and not some petty dislike for the Cullen's. _I glanced back at the Alpha calmly.

_Yes, I'm aware of that. However my tolerance is only so high for things._ Sam replied through the chatter in the pack mind.

"I think it would be wise for all of you to get our scent," Jasper said as everyone gathered to leave. "As revolting as it is to you, I know we do all smell different. That way when someone new pops up you won't confuse it with us."

Sam glanced at the vampire and snorted a little, but his head dipped in a nod. I sighed when everyone refused to move forward, their instincts screaming at them to stay away from them, or kill them. Getting to my feet, I watched as Sam finally moved forward to go down the line to smell everyone of the Cullen's. I followed easily behind him and took in each of their scents. They were all slightly different from each other, which was easy for me to detect. As I got to Jasper, I bared my teeth at him in a grin, allowing him to run a hand over my head and I nudged the woman next to him, who was Alice.

Trotting past them once I was done, I circled around to sit next to Sam, and he looked down at me for a moment, a curious look in his gaze. I looked at him as well and then shook my fur off and waited for the pack to join us again. Jacob was so torn on leaving Bella, that he was the last to move off, having waited with the human till Edward went to her. I trotted after my alpha when he left and followed him deep in to the wilderness with the pack so we could do more patrolling.

_You need to teach the pack, the control that you have. _Sam said to me after ten minutes of silence from him.

_It's not control. I've just accepted that they are not our enemy...our instincts aren't just kill leeches. It's protecting people, and they are no threat to us or any humans. The wolf in me knows that. Everyone else just needs to accept that like I did._ I looked over at him, as I ran up to his side so that our connection was clearer.

He snorted a little and considered that in silence. Moving from him, I ran up along side Paul and rubbed our bodies together. It earned a content rumble from him, and he licked my muzzle in affection when we slowed down.

_You are something else._ He sighed to me, which I answered with a wolf grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the new reviews! Hope you enjoy this! :D I promise we'll get to battling some time soon.**

**Chapter 10**

I sighed the next day as we sat in our wolf forms out in the woods. Sam wanted me to knock some sense in to the pack, including himself. They wanted to protect the town with the Cullen's, the human part of them knowing that there was something bigger than just the family of vampires in Forks. I was not happy about doing this, but the word of the alpha was a lot stronger than usual today. He really wanted me to do this, and try to help them.

I looked around at the pack and glanced down at Paul who was lying by my side quietly, his eyes closed. I had to figure out where to start this whole thing. Looking over the pack, I snorted.

_Why do you hate vampires? Especially the Cullen's? Is it programmed in to your brain, or is it something else?_ I asked them slowly.

Voices slammed in to my head suddenly all at once, and I blinked several times to try to concentrate on what they were saying. Paul was forcing himself to stay quiet for my sake but he lifted his lips in a growl toward everyone as the chatter increased. I caught a few things, and found something that they all agreed upon. They blamed the Cullen family because it made them change. They blamed them for it. I snorted a little and glanced down at Paul and focused on him for a moment so the chatter would die down.

_Do you agree? _I asked.

_Well if it weren't for them bastards, we wouldn't be here. _He snorted with a growl. _But, it's not all bad._

Nodding my head a little, I glanced at Sam to get permission to do what I needed to do. When he nodded, I got to my feet, and gave every single one of them a snarl, baring my teeth.

_All of you are not fully accepting of the wolf in you. Had these vampires not done it, some other ones would have come along and done the same thing._ I snapped to them. _You are wolves, you cannot deny that. I spent a lot of time running from what I was and being angry and none of it worked. It won't go away, and it won't change. We have a gift. We have the ability to protect people from the world's most dangerous predator. There are those out there who do not practice killing people and you need to embed that in your mind that they are not the enemy. Nothing will get better until you accept all of it._

The pack mind grumbled, and shuddered a little in my head. I glanced down at Paul who seemed to be quite happy in listening to what had to be done. Sighing quietly, I lowered my head and glanced around at the pack.

_Stop being mad at the wolf in you, and stop blaming people. It's what you are and you need to embrace it. _I sighed and shook my fur out.

Leaving the pack after a gentle nip on Paul's shoulder I trotted through the woods, and took everything in. They all had the ability to control what they were, and how they did everything. The excuse of rage was just that; an excuse. However, sometimes I did believe Paul had a serious issue in anger management. A snarl down the pack link made me laugh loudly and dodge an attack from him as he came thundering through the forest. Barking out at him, I wagged my tail when he spun to face me.

_I certainly do not have anger problems. _He said to me bluntly.

_Used to._ I teased him making him grin at me.

The rest of the pack slowly joined us, and Sam decided on taking us out on a run. I loved to run, it was still the best thing about being a wolf. We ran along the beach of the reservation, and back in to the woods to continue the run. The pack played, and sang with each other for a few hours. We had a meeting to attend tonight with the elders and I fully intended on being awake for that. It was always interesting to hear the old stories. Jacob had said that his father wanted him to bring Bella to hear about their past as well.

Sam made the pack stay in their wolf forms until about an hour before the meeting. By then, I noticed a peace had settled over them. Leah and Seth loved their wolf forms, and everything it offered. Everyone else was slowly following in their footsteps and it would be a lot easier once this was done. I raced Paul back to my house, and laughed as we slid inside, now in our human forms. I rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

His hands snaked around my waist, and he pulled me back against him, his skin hot against my own. Paul kissed my shoulder gently, and I turned to look at him, unable to hide the smile on my face. He pressed his forehead against mine, and kissed me on the lips shortly after, eventually leaving me breathless.

"You are truly, truly something else," he murmured to me.

"Imprinting must be working out good for us then," I teased softly.

He cracked a smile, so I tugged him in to the shower so we could get ready for this meeting. I washed off quickly, and stepped out to let him relax a little. Pulling on my clothes once I was dry, I braided my long hair off to the side and sat on the couch for a while before Paul emerged, dressed and ready. He was actually wearing a shirt for once which had me smiling all over again.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," he smiled pulling me up to my feet.

I reached up and kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He held me gently, and I savored the moment until we had to break away and go back to the beach. I had snatched a few blankets on the way out from the closet so that we all would have something to sit on instead of the sand. I could hear them before we saw them.

As we approached everything, I let Paul move off to go to the guys while Emily came over to help me lay out the blankets. Leah also offered to help, so I gave her the rest. She was starting to come around, and I had to admit, she was an amazing wolf. Hot dogs were being roasted on the fire, and I watched the elders arrive. They weren't really elders, they were just parents and grandparents who knew about the wolves. It was secret, which was now being crashed by Bella as she arrived with Jacob.

I watched the human for a moment before jerking back when Paul shoved a hotdog in my face. Snatching it before it hit my face, I glared at him when he just grinned and began to stuff his face. I couldn't get how the guys could eat as much as they did and keep on moving. Sam was possibly the only one of the males that had any control when it came to eating. The thought made me chuckle a little. Jared and Embry were rough housing, and Seth was annoying Jacob for a moment before he bounced off and went back to his sister.

"Thank you," Sam said coming up next to me.

I looked at him for moment. "Of course. I hope it got through to them, which it felt like it did. You are my alpha, Sam. I'll do anything I can to help if it's in my power. You know that."

"I know. I'm also seeing that you are quite hard to control on your own end," he mused thoughtfully.

"Sorry," I laughed.

He smiled a little, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a tight hug. I took in the brief reassurance he provided before he moved off to go sit by the woman he loved so much. I smiled, and then glanced down at the hotdog that was still in my hand. I was surprised that Paul hadn't taken it back from me.

Glancing back at Emily, I caught her smile at me and I shook my head. Sitting down near her, I ate my hotdog and watched as everyone slowly settled around the fire so that the stories could begin. Paul sat on the log behind me, and put his legs on either side of me. Leaning against him, I took in his scent and sighed a little. His hands dropped down and rested on my shoulders for a moment, before he moved me forward, so he could drop down to the ground behind me. I leaned back against his chest and got comfortable. His chin rested on my shoulder, his breath tickling my ear.

"I'm going to say this in case we never get to," he murmured. "I'm glad to have been imprinted to you. Even with out it, I think I'd still have fallen in love with you."

Emotion swelled against my chest, and I felt my stomach hurt for a brief moment. I couldn't describe the feeling that passed through me, but I leaned back and kissed his cheek firmly. Billy cleared his throat to start speaking, and I noticed everyone had calmed down and were now sitting down and waiting to listen.

"I have no doubt, that you will all do great things," he said gently. "Times have changed since our ancestors first changed, and I hope that it only gets better from here."


End file.
